


Confessions of a Supergirl

by barnaby317



Series: Confessions of a Supergirl [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, KALEX love, Mentions of Maggie - Freeform, if Barry and Iris can why not Alex and Kara, not actually in the fic, post s02e06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: " -- “Well she is” Kara pouts as Alex turns to her “she’s an idiot for not realising what the rest of us have known for a long time, you are a catch. Any woman would be lucky to have you.”Alex straightened and rested her head against the back of the couch “I feel so embarrassed.” -- "or The one where Kara is secretly glad Alex is gay, maybe now she has a chance.(ps, you may have noticed there is a slight amount of Maggie bashing in this.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> the "idiot" in italics is Kara using Kryptonese, I don't know if there actually is a word for idiot, I didn't look it up - lazy of me I know - just go with it.

It’s almost an hour later when the tears finally dry up. “Thanks” Alex whispers quietly into Kara’s neck.

“Very welcome” Kara smirks “you know we had a word on Krypton to describe people like Maggie, very similar to a human word actually ‘ _idiot_ ’.”

Alex actually laughs because Kara had called her that many times when they were younger “really? Idiot, that’s what you’re going with?”

“Well she is” Kara pouts as Alex turns to her “she’s an idiot for not realising what the rest of us have known for a long time, you are a catch. Any woman would be lucky to have you.”

Alex straightened and rested her head against the back of the couch “I feel so embarrassed.”

“Like I said _idiot_ , you deserve much better than that.”

Alex shook her head and left it tilted toward Kara “I really liked her.”

“Past tense?” Kara watched as Alex closed her eyes “you’re not giving in that easily, right?”

She pulled her head up and moved her legs up on to the couch to fully face Kara “what else do you suggest I do?”

“Date. There is no other way to gain experience.”

Alex watched as Kara fidgeted with her glasses and waited for Kara to express whatever was on her mind “okay, what is it?” She prompted when nothing was forthcoming from Kara.

“What… what do you mean… huh?”

Alex smirked “you’re nervous about something. I told you, I know when you’re sad or disappointed. I also know when you’re nervous.”

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kara shifted uncomfortably beside her “it’s not like I want you to…” She cut herself off, covering her mouth with both hands and her eyes wide.

“It’s not like you want me to do what?” Alex prompted.

Kara stood abruptly “do you hear sirens? I hear sirens, I should go.”

“You’re not getting out of it that easily Alien Girl but go.”

 *****

“Kara, I know you’re there.”

Kara looked to the door but didn’t use her x-ray vision. She wondered how long it would take Alex to use her key. Normally they respected the others space and only used the keys in an emergency but she suspected this wouldn’t be one of those times. “Go away Alex” she called loud enough to be heard through the door. She gave a sad little smirk as she heard Alex pull out her keys and unlock the door.

“Alright Alien Girl, you’ve been avoiding me for two weeks, what’s going on?”

Kara turned her face away from the woman. This woman that was supposed to be her _sister_ but Kara had always had difficulty seeing Alex as her sister, especially since she’d wanted to be something more than that for more years than she could remember now.

“Kara, come on. What’s going on in that complicated Kryptonian brain of yours?”

She huffed a sigh and turned to Alex “I… I can’t tell you.”

“Why?” Alex came and sat on the couch beside her “do you suddenly have a problem with me being gay because just two weeks ago you convinced me…”

Kara cut her off “it’s not that, believe me. I’m very happy that you are finally finding the right you.”

“Then what? We’ve always been able to tell each other things, what are you hiding?”

Kara sighed, how do you tell your _sister_ that you love her, in more than a sisterly way?

“How do you do what now?” Alex asked incredulously.

Kara turned away “did I really just say that aloud?”

“Yeah, you did.”

Crap, she hadn’t even realised she’d said it aloud and now she couldn’t take it back “it’s true though.”

Alex rose an eyebrow slightly before turning to fully face Kara “how long has this been happening?”

Kara stood and paced over to the window behind the couch, hoping the last of the sun rays would give her the confidence boost she needed. “For about ten years” she admitted quietly.

Alex stood and moved over to stand in front of her “you’ve been holding that in for ten years?”

“What else could I do? You’re my… you’re my…” she couldn’t bring herself to utter the word now that she’d said something about her feelings. “Do you hate me? You hate me now” she pushed the window open a little more and prepared to take off but Alex’s voice stopped her.

“You don’t get to keep running away from this Kara.”

“But if I can for a little longer I will.”

“Doesn’t work like that Alien Girl” Alex grabbed her hand “and I could never hate you.”

Kara smiled inside, she secretly loved it when Alex used the affectionate nickname. It always made her believe that someday Alex might feel the same way but as big of a dream come true as that would be, she knew it would never happen. “Just forget about it okay.”

“Okay” Alex backed away with her hands raised “okay, you tell me when you’re ready.”

Kara watched as Alex grabbed her bag from beside the door “ready for what?”

“Ready to be totally honest with me and maybe yourself.” She turned for the door and grabbed the handle “you call me when you’re ready.”

*****

For another two weeks Kara avoided Alex at every turn, often using her abilities to judge where Alex was so that she would know to try an alternative route. She wanted to believe that Alex was really telling her to call when she was ready to let Alex love her too but again that was likely her imagination.

Things needed to go back to normal for them and there was no way it was going to happen while she still had these feelings for Alex. For a while, two days ago, she contemplated leaving National City for good but nixed the idea when the idea of leaving Alex actually caused her heart to hurt.

She briefly thought of calling Kal and asking him if she could borrow the Fortress until she could figure out what this all meant but again the stab of pain in her heart at the thought of leaving gave her pause. So really her only course of action was to tough it out.

She’d been standing in the room ‘talking’ with the Alura-gram for more than two hours trying to work out exactly what to do when the door swooshed open behind her. “You’re avoiding me again.”

Kara spun around so quickly she almost lost her balance but corrected at the last moment “I’ve been trying to get ‘ready’ as you put it.”

Alex stalked over to her “and how’s that been going for you?”

Instead of answering Kara shrugged “on Krypton this wouldn’t even be an issue. I’d already be married whether I loved the selected spouse or not.”

“But we’re not on Krypton Kara.” Kara nodded in acknowledgement “so what is it that you hope to gain?”

“I could say I hope to gain you, to be worthy of holding your heart and be oh so careful not to break it but I can’t. I can’t have that. I can’t hope to gain it.” She sat on the edge of the platform holding her mother’s image “I sometimes imagine that I’d find the same kind of love my parents had. They didn’t love each other when they married but I’m pretty sure my mom fell in love with my dad.”

Alex sat beside her “do you want to know what I think?” Kara nodded once, still unsure of exactly what Alex might say “I think I was completely wrong about how I felt about Maggie.”

“What?” Kara questioned “but you like her.”

“Maybe I was kind of confusing things in my head. This whole newness and new self-awareness I have, it was kind of confusing.” Alex sighed “I did a little bit of soul searching of my own, maybe the feelings I have for Maggie are just because of that newness.”

“But that’s good, right?”

“Not so much” Alex grabbed Kara’s chin when Kara looked down away from her “know what else I think?”

Kara looked into Alex’s eyes for several moments before quietly whispering “what?”

Alex leaned in slowly until her own lips were inches from Kara’s “that you are definitely worthy of holding my heart in your hands. Don’t ever break it though.”

“Never” Kara whispered before bringing her lips into contact with Alex’s.

Alex pulled out of the embrace first “I’m so going to hell for this.”

“Meh” Kara shrugged “we’re not related.”

“Not what I meant but thanks for the reminder.” Alex sighed “Mom is going to kick my ass into the next century.”

“We’ll get through it.”

“You will” Alex smirked “you always were the favourite.”

Kara chuckled before grabbing Alex’s hand “I love you.”

Alex leaned in and stole a quick kiss “god help me, I love you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember once again, fine people, that this came from my brain, no need to leave your hate in the comments


End file.
